SasuSaku Month
by sunnyplace-nh
Summary: 30 Days of one of my favorite ships! Please enjoy! Rated T unless otherwise stated.
1. Day 1: Smell of Paint

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, it is owned my Masashi Kishimoto.

First day of SS Month, I hope you're all excited! I really enjoyed writing this prompt and I hope you all enjoy it too. I posted a video on my tumblr {sunnyplace-nh} of myself reciting it. Have a great month everyone!

The Smell of Paint [Day #1]

"Sakura, what is that stench?" Sasuke asked with his nose scrunched up and his eyes were squinted.

Sakura and Sasuke bought a home together close to the Hokage mountains. It had the character that Sakura wished for and the spaciousness that Sasuke felt was necessary. It was perfect for the couple.

Their humble abode needed a little 'sprucing' up. The old paint on the walls were starting to chip and Sakura thought it would be the perfect idea to start their very first home renovation with a fresh,new paint job.

"It's paint Sasuke-kun." Sakura dipped her paint brush in the bucket of paint.

"Well it smells horrifyinh." Sasuke said with a slight frown upon his face.

"Hm, just like your attitude towards me during the war?" the pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha male.

"We don't talk about that, remember?" Sasuke reminded Sakura with a scratch on the back of his head.

"Right." Sakura laughed a bit at Sasuke's embarassment, "You might hate the smell of paint, but you'll love the lasting results."


	2. Day 2: Late

Wow, I'm super behind and I intend to catch up ASAP. My grandmother died recently and it's been really hard to write. Anyways I all hope you're having a great SS Month :) and my tumblr is- sunnyplace-nh. If I have time I'll make a video for this! I made this in Sakura's POV.

I do not own Naruto at all.

Day 2: Late

If it was a second more or a second less, would the circumstances be the way they were now? Would I be able to save Sasuke-kun from the desert dimension if one of the two things were to happen? The burn on my right arm is a constant reminder to me for how far I'd go for him.

What if I was late?

Obito would've died in vain and my chakra would've been depleted. And once again, if Sasuke were to escape from that dimension, he'd probably remind me how useless I am... I wanted to show him who Sakura Haruno really is. I'm not just some lovesick girl, desperate to gain his affections. I am fierce and I won't allow the man I love to fail.

If another second were to pass, I wouldn't be in his arms. He wouldn't acknowledge me if was another second. His words proved to me that he still cares, even if it's just a little. Sasuke-kun has changed so much since that night, he's almost unrecognizable. But I saw it, I saw that little ounce of the man I fell in love with... who I am still in love with.

Being too late isn't something for me to think about. I made it just in time. I finally did something to help him. When I feel how close he holds onto me, I know in my heart that my love for him didn't go to waste. He isn't a bad guy, even if he wants to be.

He's just Sasuke.


	3. Day 3: Phobia

I hope you're all having a great SS Month :) and my tumblr is- sunnyplace-nh. If I have time I'll make a video for this! I made this in Sasuke's POV.

I do not own Naruto at all.

Day 3: Phobia

How on Earth do I describe the intense pain in my chest I feel every time I think about that night? I've never seen her so desperate like she was at that moment. Her tears and screams were helpless, I couldn't bring her with me if I wanted to be strong.

That was the day I realized, I can't have a heart if I wanted to be stronger. I never opened up to anyone like I have with her. I thought leaving her would be easy and it wasn't. It was like a picking a scab, it would take a long time to heal the wound.

This wound was left on my sorry soul. She said the three words I never expected to hear ever. And I still left her... I knew I hurt her in the worst possible way when I did that to her. What is wrong with me? That girl offered me a life of happiness and I let revenge cloud everything good I had left in me.

The misery I caused myself and her will permanetly be imprinted in my thoughts and I can't escape it. I wake up some nights and feel remorse and fear. I wake up from the same picture of her hopeless face from the night I left her on the cold bench. Her cheeks were red and tears were stained on them.

That is what I'm afraid of most now. I'm afraid to get close to anyone because of that. I've always thought Itachi was the reason why I felt pain until I realized I inflicted it on others. Sakura didn't deserve it, not one bit.

Now I'm here with my cold heart. I'm a changed man and I'm not that boy she fell in love with and it would be a miracle if she still held that love for me.


End file.
